


Between the Observations

by goldandsteel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anyway this is an excuse for a future threesome, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Steve Rogers, Peeping, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sibling Incest, So it's not Thundershield yet, Thorki - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives you lemons, you make a lemonade. When life freezes you for 70 years, you cope and find a way to learn what you should already know. When you don't have a lot of experience, you can always observe the ones who do. </p><p>Or at least, that's how Steve has been living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this thing is old, old as balls, but it still had gay porn on it so why not post. Unbetad, and as always comments, criticism and any form of review are wonderfully appreciated. Thanks for passing by, hope you like it. <3

Steve wasn’t a very wise man, although he was wise enough to recognize this.  
  
Despite being young – at least mentally - he knew a lot about pain, fear, loss and death and those were learned lessons he wouldn’t forget even if he tried. But truth be told, Steve knew he was ripped off the world before he could learn and understand much more about many other things regarding life, love, people and all the amazing stuff that composed the world; hell, when he was finally starting to form his own solid personal experiences, he dove straight into the ice. So despite being intelligent, brave and a natural leader, Steve knew quite little of love, passion, lust, trust, treason and other aspects of human relationships outside the ones he got to experience with Bucky, Peggy and his loyal pals back in the 40s.  
  
All the things the soldier did knew, such as his tactical talent and leadership abilities, were very useful for the Avengers and made him feel important and useful – but on occasion, for more it was hard to admit, Steve felt like a complete idiot. Luckily for him, this feeling started to change when Tony managed to convince all of his buddies to share a huge floor of the Stark Tower and in a few weeks living with his friends, he realized he could perhaps learn the things he didn't knew by experience through careful observation. Subtle observing, then, became one of Steve’s peaceful and favorite hobbies.  
  
It was sorta fun and really easy because no one took him by an observer – naturally only Natasha was sensible enough to notice his habit, and she didn’t seem to think it was harmful so Steve could take his time watching and learning different stuff from the other Avengers. He could see, for example, that Tasha and Clint's relationship was far from the romance thing other people thought they had. The soldier saw, albeit it took him some time to understand, that they were both tangled in a much more complex and perhaps even dangerous thing than something as simple as love - tangled in a knot of friendship, gratitude, rancor, regrets and hope. It actually didn’t look pretty or incredibly healthy, but once it seemed to help them both Steve was happy to support it.  
  
Pepper and Tony were a whole different matter. The soldier quickly identified in which pillars their relationship was built; it was something kinda sweet, kinda sad and despite having its hints of co-dependence, solitude, work addiction and trust issues it looked generally healthy. Tony seemed to think Pepper made of him a better man and Pepper seemed to think Tony would crumble like a dry cracker without her - in Steve's honest opinion, both were true. But they shared these genuine, sweet moments of honesty and care for each other that made the captain wonder if he would have the same with Peggy, had fate helped them to be together.  
  
Bruce was himself a whole twisted drama. Involved with so many different feelings about himself and the others, the outcome was so clear in his behavior that even the less observing person could see - not to mention the green guy always at his back, haunting and sickening him. It was quite nice to see the efforts Tony did to treat him just as he would do with anyone else and the way their friendship developed always made Steve smile to himself, even if he was still a little afraid of sharing a floor with the Hulk. But it was, in fact, a bit depressing to watch Bruce and his never dying self-loathing.  
  
Thor was, in Steve's opinion, one of the simplest people in there. A man of no complex preferences and briliant mind, a dutiful soldier, a fun companion and a pleasant friend; he was the one with whom Steve identified the most and they both really enjoyed spending time together, at modern activities and researching about this odd world in which somethings were too advanced and others, too obsolete. The only thing Steve found weird about Thor was his strange faith in Loki and how, despite the guy’s horrendous deeds, he seemed to insist in defend and reaffirm his love for his brother.  
  
It was nice, living with them, forming bonds and having the chance to observe, even if Steve knew it was impossible to learn _everything_ ; with that in mind, he accepted that the huge lot of things he didn't understood would keep piling up while he lived his life. It was in a boring evening, when he went to invite Thor for a session of sparring followed by some quality TV time, he learned more than he could ever imagine - and not for the first time since he woke up from the ice, knowledge only brought him more doubts.

The huge door of Thor's room was already open when Steve got near to it, his mouth opening in the intention of calling his friend's name. But the vision he had through the tiny space, barely an inch, made him lost his breath and swallow his words immediately.  
  
Thor was gloriously naked atop of someone in his bed, his back’s muscles moving in a mesmerizing way as he grind against the person. The scene alone could be jumpy enough but Steve was even more surprised when he noticed the person under him wasn't Jane, for she was much smaller than that, and considered for a moment if it was Sif. Thor mentioned Sif as a valorous Asgardian warrior with whom he had a somewhat recurrent affair so it wouldn’t be completely odd but whilst the person was being clouded by the thunderer’s body, his voice coming low in hums of appreciation and want, Steve found hard to pay attention to anything else.  
  
The rational part of his mind knew he should retreat and get away, of course, but his body wasn’t so fond of the idea, keeping his eyes wide and breath suspended, feet nearly glued on the floor. Thor was like an amazing force of nature, all golden and huge, all strength and gentleness, and Steve didn't wanted neither to interrupt nor to lose the moment. This happened to be his last truly rational thought, because his eyes goggled and his mouth opened in a perfect _oh_ when the person under his friend wrapped strong legs around him and flipped them.  
  
 _Fuck, what the fuck,_ Steve heard his own voice whisper when he recognized Loki's lean but powerful body straddling Thor. He was also naked, his much paler skin contrasting beautifully with his black hair – long enough to pass his shoulders. Was Thor fucking his _brother_? Well, they weren't actually fucking, the soldier noticed, but the vision was shocking enough the way it was. Loki kept moving his hips back and forward, torso going slowly up and down as he kissed and broke the contact with the blond god. Didn't Loki _hate_ Thor? Didn't he want to kill him, dethrone him, stab him in his guts? Then _why_ was he rolling in the bed with him looking very pleased?  
  
And Thor... Wasn't a treason to let Loki into the fucking _Stark Tower_ were all the fucking Avengers lived? Steve was honestly blown away and if he had still somewhere in his body, willpower to move away, it was gone the moment he watched Loki leaving Thor's lap only to straddle him again, this time face turned to the door. The soldier felt a type of burning horror filling all of his immovable body as his eyes went straight to Loki's hard cock, curving against his stomach. He should run, a tiny voice repeated in his head, he should run or he was dead.

Loki would kill him, maybe _Thor_ would kill him for witnessing that, whatever the fuck that was. But his stubborn eyes wandered from the trickster's cock to his well defined abs, his lightly muscular chest, the smooth and inviting curve of his neck, up to his swollen lips until his gaze finally reached the other man's eyes.  
  
That was the exact point where Steve’s brain shorted-circuit. Loki was looking precisely at _him_ through the little doorway, right in his eyes, and the soldier felt his already tight underwear become painfully restraining. The dark-haired man licked his lips slowly and obscenely before touching his own cock, as if he was inviting Steve to do the same. The soldier had to use a hand to support himself on the wall, suddenly unsteady, while the other went under his sweatpants and underwear before he could even notice the motion.  
  
Thor's hands roamed across Loki all over his chest, stroking the pale skin and pinching nipples while the other god teased him rubbing his ass onto Thor’s cock. Steve tried, he _really tried_ for a moment to put his head in place and do something – avert his eyes, turn away, do _anything_ \- but his body wasn’t interested in those boring moralistic reactions. He also couldn’t avoid listening to the praises the God of Thunder was constantly murmuring, and noticed that amongst the “I will always love you”, “Please return to me” and “You are so incredibly gorgeous”, Loki wouldn’t say a single word. Not a denial, agreement or answer left his lips; only the sighs and slight moans shown he was still capable of speaking.

A pale and elegant hand took a good grip on Thor’s cock and Steve stared open-mouthed while Loki slipped onto the hard shaft effortlessly, only then closing his eyes, him and Thor groaning together. The soldier was now stroking his dick without really paying attention to the motion, all of his sensed turned to the couple in the huge bed. Loki let himself fall, his back touching his brother’s chest and Thor was soon holding his hips and thrusting upwards, nose buried in jet black hair, motions ripping moans from his lover.

The eye contact Loki had held with Steve was broken and for some reason it only made the blond man feel dirtier, as if now he had no right to be watching them do what he couldn’t understand if was a form of love, hunger or war. But the uneasy feeling lasted little because soon enough Loki rose once more to ride almost viciously the thunderer’s cock, slamming himself on it, both hands searching for support in Thor’s thighs and eyes locked on the soldier’s again. Steve didn’t even noticed he was fisting his cock roughly in the same rhythm Thor’s cock fucked into Loki.

The blond god kept fucking his brother completely unaware of the strange presence or the show Loki was putting up. But now, reduced to animalistic growls and motions, no more loving words would leave him lips; Thor was dirty talking to his brother, muttering mixed words of how good it felt to fuck him, how tight and wanton Loki was, how he knew he loved to be fucked like a common whore and how much he wanted to spill his seed inside of the trickster. Loki said then the first words Steve’s heard from him: _yes, fuck, harder_.

Before, much before he thought it would happen, Steve came still inside his pants, panting the most silently he could and praying that Thor didn’t see him. Not even half a minute went by before the first wave of shame burn in his face. Loki smiled perfectly wicked before placing one of his brother’s hands over his own cock and it didn’t take much longer to both of them reach their ends, groaning and putting more force onto the bed than Steve thought it could stand.

 _Shit, I shouldn’t have…_ He didn’t manage to complete his own thought; fixing his clothing and feeling awful for being such a creep, the American was ready to run when the voices coming from the room made him stay and listen one more minute.

“Do not tell me this means nothing to you, brother.” Thor sounded sad and when Steve peeped the scene again, he looked like all the bliss had drained away to make room for angst. Loki was still all sprawled over him looking every bit the heartless man Steve thought him to be. “Do not tell me my love for you means nothing.” The god of lies played idly with the cum splattered in his chest – his own cum, the captain noticed licking his bottom lip – before answering.

“It does not, as it never did.” Thor sighed loudly before pushing his brother to the side with little, if any, gentleness. Loki’s face turned mocking and spiteful, completely ignoring Steve’s presence now. “I was fed scraps, your scraps, all my life. Do you truly expect me to love you? Do you truly expect me to run after you like a attention-starved bitch?”

The blond motioned himself out of the bed and Steve’s heart thumped while he hid in the corridor. He could still hear some words coming from Thor and the bitter and sharp answers Loki had at tip of tongue. The discussion was surprisingly deep and hurtful, with dozens of implications of past humiliations, distrust and jealousy. Feeling bad for both of them, the soldier retreated to his room and to try to process the insanity he witnessed – and at certain point, participated.

He took off his sticky clothing and went straight to the shower frowning to himself. Moments like this made him believe he still and permanently knew nothing of other people nor himself; nothing about love and its consequences, and maybe he knew less about hurt and suffering than he thought. It seemed like there were so many layers, so many hues in between love and hate that his brain would never be able to understand properly. If only everything was as simple as war, where whether you’re right or whether you’re wrong… But if even war had its own undertones, why should love be different?

He allowed the hot water to wash over his own shame and sadness while the tremendous effort he was making to understand the distorted relationship between Loki and his friend started to give him a headache. But while Steve reached the conclusion he could perhaps learn some lesson out of observing this twisted and probably eternal bond of two brothers that happened to be also lovers and enemies, he faced another issue - this time a very personal one.

A personal, wet, soon-to-be erect again one that was growing between his legs as his thoughts wandered back to Thor’s and Loki’s bodies joined in perfect synchrony. God, has he turned into a perv? It was all – since the first minute – an accident. He only wanted to spent some time with Thor and now he found himself jacking off to the thought of licking Loki’s come off his abs while Thor kept fucking his ass.

By the end of his shower, he accepted – not without a hint of embarrassment – that there was a whole lot of things he didn’t knew even about himself, what to say about the world. And observing should be enough for a good learner, the little voice of his conscience was back, explaining with patience.

The problem was, as any interested pupil, Steve had found himself aching for a chance to experiment.


End file.
